Darkside of The Moon
by PaleMoon93
Summary: Lydia has been excepted into an internship in New York. This sounds great, especially when her first assignment is to document the most influential person in her life. But Lydia didn't realize how little she knows about The Ghost with the most..or how little he knows about himself. Who was the poltergeist all those years ago? And what will happen when they find out?
1. Move

"Whadda ya mean you're going to New York?"

Lydia Deetz looked up from where she had been busy packing her belongings in a box. Her best friend and self-proclaimed "ghost with the most" was looking out at her from her mirror. Moving a strand of her long ebony hair from her face, Lydia sighed. "Beej, we have gone over this…I dunno...maybe a billion times. I am going to New York for that internship for Times magazine." Beetlejuice squashed his face against the cold glass. He made his eyes get as big as dinner plates and pouted. Lydia only glanced up in fake annoyance. "How can you leave a face like this, babes?"

"By getting in my car tomorrow morning and getting on the highway." The Goth replied as she wrestled with the box tape. The poltergeist materialized himself in an ice block, "Ouch. That was cold, Lyds." Lydia groaned and gave up with said tape and threw the box to join the others by her door. Turning to her mirror, she leaned over and got nose-to-glass with her best friend. Beetlejuice gulped and stared back into his friend's dark gray eyes. Ever since Lydia had gotten older, the ghost had noticed she was actually very pretty. Intimidating as hell when she was mad, but still pretty. Right now, she seemed more amused than mad though. Yay him.

Lydia smiled, "B.J., they have mirrors in New York. It's not like I'm leaving you." The heavy feeling in his chest lightened up without him even realizing it was there. "I even convinced Father and Delia to let me go on my own so you can make the drive with me. So wipe off that sad look." True to nature, Beetle juice literally wiped his features off and opened his palm. "Thanks, babes." His hand/face said. Lydia laughed but stopped when she heard a knock on her door. "Pumpkin? Are you on the phone?" her father's voice made both ghost and girl freeze. Thinking fast, Lydia dove for the phone by her bed. "Uh, yeah Pru…Oh! Come in Father! Yeah…ok sounds good. I gotta go. Bye!" she made a big deal of dropping the earpiece back in the cradle as Charles Deetz walked in the room.

"Hey, sweetie. All packed and ready to go?" Charles eyed the various boxes and bags piled by his daughter's door. Lydia nodded, "All except for what I need tonight and tomorrow morning. I want to leave kinda early."

"In that case, I'll start loading your car. Oh, Delia wants to take you out tonight. Think you can be ready in an hour?" Charles started stacking boxes and lifting them. Lydia silently rolled her eyes, " Sure, Dad. I'll go get ready now."

"Curb the enthusiasm babes." Beej laughed when Charles had closed the door. Lydia gave him a raspberry and moved to her closet. She had left a few of her nicer clothes in their place, since she would only be returning for special occasions. She chose a dark green dress that had black straps and a large black belt. The neckline was a little low but Delia had picked it out. "Stay out of the bathroom, Beetle-perv." The young woman half joked as she rushed for the bathroom. "You insult my honor!" the only-slightly offended dead man yelled.

Soon he heard a shower start and decided to go annoy Monster Across the Street while his babes got ready.


	2. Flashbacks

"Tarnation, Beetlejuice!" the gruff drawl that came out of the hairy monster would have struck fear into a lesser ghost's non-beating heart. It just made the annoying poltergeist laugh. Eyeing his handy work, Beej floated about five inches from Monster's grasp. "Ah, lighten up Fur ball! I think Poopsie looks positively scrumpscious! "He cackled, watching the Monster's pet that he had turned into an over-sized walking pork chop. The barking cut of meat whined to her parent as she scratched his boot. "Garr! Change 'err back ya no account…"

"I will have you know I can count all the way to….." Beetlejuice barley dodged the horseshoe the cowboy flung his way. "Whoa! Hey! Sheesh, learn to take a joke you overgrown dust bunny!" Before he could even juice the monster, he felt the familiar tugging sensation. He grinned evilly and bowed grandly to the still fuming Monster, "Gotta split, Fuzzy! But before I go…" he snapped his fingers and Poopsie changed back just as the ghost disappeared.

"About time, Babes! I was about to go juice Jacques and he's starting to get hard to sc…sca….WHOA!" Beej had just stopped fixing his pinstriped jacket to lay eyes on his best friend. Lydia had left her long hair loose so that it fell to the middle of her back in glossy waves. Her pale skin almost glowed and the dark green dress scooped down to show just a hint of cleavage. Wait…cleavage!? When the hell did Lydia get a rack?! "Uh, B.J.? You ok?" Lydia's voice broke him from his daze. Plastering on a big smile, the dead man nodded. "Right as rain, Babes-a-rhino!" to make it more convincing, he transformed into a rain cloud. Lydia giggled, then sighed, "I thought dinner would NEVER end. Delia dragged us to one of those fancy restaurants where everything is overpriced and you barley understand the menu. I thought Father would blow a gasket when the check came." As she talked she began to move around the room, getting ready for bed.

She was so busy complaining she didn't notice Beetlejuice eyeing her. He could NOT be getting the hots for Lyds! He wasn't much on rules…ok who was he kidding he hated them and encouraged Lydia to break everyone, but THIS….this was an exception. Besides, Babes was a breather. Breather plus Dead never ended too well. Still, couldn't hurt to notice his Babes was a knock-out.

"Are you even listening to me?" the exasperated young woman placed her hands on her hips and glared at the zoned out ghoul. "Huh? Oh, sorry Babes. What did ya say?"

"I asked if you wanted to help me pack a little more? I'll even let you use your powers." She held up an empty box and some tape smiling impishly. "Yuck! Manual labour..ya know I hate it." He leaned up against the glass and eyed the material with distaste. "OH! Please Beej?" the girl begged, "I really only need two boxes done. We will be done in no time."

"Fine. Only for you though,kid." Fixing his cuff links, the ghost with the most eyed his Goth friend in amusement. "Hit me with the B words, Lyds."

"Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE!" Lydia barley had time to duck before objects started to fly into the boxes. Laughing Lydia tried to catch a few objects. Beetlejuice stood in the midst of his tornado. "I pack like a pro babes!" he cackled. The girl giggled happily as she spun in the middle of the chaos. " Oh, Beej! Thanks so much!"

He smiled softly. The girl was special. Hell she had to be to deal with all she had these past years. He watched her dress fan out around her as she spun. Suddenly, he got a pain in his chest. The noises of the room faded and were replaced with the sound of…bells? Bells and music. He could feel the sun…hear the music and….something else…a voice…

"BEETLEJUICE!" the shriek made him snap back. Lydia was covering her head, trying to ward off the objects that were falling around her. "Oh shit!" he yelled, halting the falling masses mid-air. "What happened?" Lydia asked sitting on the bed, watching her friend descend to the floor. Beej blushed, "Haha..guess I zoned out babes. Sorry."

Lydia smiled softly. " Must be the whole idea of moving to New York. I kept spacing out at dinner. Pissed Delia off royaly." She giggled like a naughty child. B.J. nodded. He didn't like that flashback..if that was even what it was. Shaking it off, he chalked it up to the black widow he ate for lunch and gave his babes his full attention.

They talked about the move and plans for tomorrow until Lydia began to yawn. She was so drowsy, she barley noticed when her deadly friend juiced her into her pajamas and tucked her in. " Sleep tight, babes." He whispered gently to the half-comatose mortal girl. "Call me if the bed bugs bite." He floated to the top of the ceiling and tried to sleep.


	3. Dreams

Beetlejuice couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to sleep. He floated around Lydia's room, picking up boxes and placing them on top of one another like they were blocks. He tried to psych himself up for the move tomorrow but he just couldn't. He was happy for Lydia that part was true, but he didn't want to leave. "You're not really leaving, you idiot, you can still go back to the Neitherworld," he reminded himself gruffly.

Maybe it wasn't the move that was bothering him. That flashback shit really didn't set well with him. What had brought that on? He'd just been watching Lyds and BAM! Shaking his head he abandoned the boxes and turned to the sleeping girl on the bed. Lydia looked beautiful asleep. So peaceful and quiet that he always felt that if he let the tiniest dust particle fall on her, it make an explosion sound. Tonight, she slept with her tiny hand curled under her cheek, her dark lashes leaving smudges on ink on her cheeks. He could see the graceful blue vessels under her skin. His red-tipped fingers itched to trace them, but he kept them in his pockets. Lydia sighed in her sleep and turned over on her back. Beetlejuice gulped a little when her plain gray sleep shirt stretched across her chest.

Damn it to Hell! Why did she have to go and get a body on him? He might be dead as the next guy but some things just wouldn't stay buried six feet. He shook his head and sighed. "Ya have no idea, babes." He whispered as he moved a strand of hair from her cheek. Lydia stirred and groaned, "MMM…no don't…..want to stay." She mumbled sleepily. This interested the poltergeist. He could easily pop into his living friends dream, but he wanted to respect her privacy. Shocking as it seemed.

Lydia wiggled a little, tossing her arm out over her pillow. She didn't speak again and seemed to fall back into her deep slumber. Beej smiled a little. Kid was cute when she slept. He always loved watching her. She moaned again, making him eye her closer. She smiled a little; sighing said "I love this place."

Suddenly he was falling. He was surrounded by bright lights and music again. A voice, he thought it was Lydia's but it was too…bright. It was laughing, mixing with the sound of light music and voices, "I love this place! Don't you? It's so lively!" A blur of color flashed by him, he smelled roses and felt warm. "It's no different than any other corner."

What the Hell?! Was that his voice?

"Beej!" the voice and a sharp slap on the cheek brought him back to reality. Making his head spin like a top, to lighten the moment, Beetlejuice caught it but kept his eyes rolling. "Wow, sure know how to give a wakeup call, Babes."

Lydia's worried grey eyes came into focus. She was still in her night shirt and her hair was mussed. "What wakeup call you psycho poltergeist? Its only two in the morning." Looking at her alarm clock, Lydia pushed a handful of hair out of her face. She'd woken up to her best friend floating in front of her mumbling. Normally very little the ghost did worried Lydia, but Beetlejuice had been mumbling in some weird language. That is what had gave her the chills.

The ghost scratched his pale hair, looking sheepish. "Sorry, babes. Guess it's all the excitement. Won't happen again." He transformed his pinstriped suit to a boy scouts uniform. "Scouts Honor!" Lydia laughed and climbed back into bed. She watched as her friend floated a mere arms length away. He was something else. Annoying, irresponsible and childish, but also warm and loyal. Lydia smiled sleepily. It be good to take him to New York. She didn't know how to make it alone.


	4. Not-so-happy beginning

Lydia's parents were not one to make large emotional scenes, for that she was eternally grateful, so they left the next morning while she slept. Charles to his office and Delia to…wherever Delia went. Lydia did not really want to get up, but she wanted to get to New York before dark. Pushing her sheets off her body, the Goth woman made her way to her bathroom.

After a quick shower and packing all her items up in a duffel bag, Lydia dressed in a pair of black denim shorts and an old Batman t-shirt. She slipped her converse shoes on and pulled her still damp hair into a messy bun. Suddenly, she smelt the aroma of coffee and something burning. Rushing downstairs, she halted at the kitchen door. Seeing the scene in front of her, Lydia had to burst out laughing. Beetlejuice was dressed as a firefighter, trying to put out the small flame that was leaping from the frying pan.

"Hee hee...uh...Morning babes." The ghost smiled sheepishly holding a dripping hose. Lydia rolled her eyes and moved to remove the pan from the stove and sprinkle it with baking powder. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to put water on a grease fire?" Lydia turned toward her friend with a playful glance, only to see that his face was a serious as...well...death.

"Who knows? Probably not." He muttered as he used his powers to make some coffee fill two of Delia's fancy coffee mugs. Beetlejuice did not look at Lydia while they drank the brew and she ate some of the toast he had managed to make. Lydia watched him as she chewed. He was getting a lot more moody lately, and those spells of him zoning out were getting more frequent. He never mentioned a family, or life as a breather. But then again, she had never asked him before. It never seemed relevant.

"So, are we all set to go?" she asked, trying for a light tone. B.J. looked up smirking. " Guess so. Want me to pack the car?" he offered as he stood. Lydia noticed his pinstriped suit was cleaner than usual and how, in this light, his skill had almost a blue tint and his hair actually looked soft. Maybe it would feel…WHOA! Where had that come from? Lydia shook her head and tried not to blush. " Uh, yeah. Thanks Beej. That'll be great." She sprinted up the stairs to do one last glance around her room, leaving the poltergeist to watch her disappear.

Later on, in the car, Beej seemed to be more himself. He rested his feet on the dash and leaned back. "Ah, finally free! You're an independent girl now, babes!" his eyes danced as he smiled at her. Lydia giggled, "The phrase is an independent woman, dummy." Beej just shrugged and watched the scenery pass. He still felt half bad about refurring to her as a woman.

"We should be in the new place by dinner. What you want tonight?" Lydia asked as she tapped her hand against steering wheel. B.J. noticed the gold ring she wore. He'd given it to her, along with the bat brooch she now wore pinned to her shirt. All his other "Friend-eversery" gifts were packed up, except he could still smell the perfume he had given her on her graduation day. The ring she played off as a purity ring, which made him laugh because his thoughts here recently had been anything but pure.

"Maybe some real Chinese takeout from China town." He suggested. Lydia smiled "Ok, and we have to stop by the magazine headquarters. They already have an assignment for me!" her eyes showed silver as they sparkled with excitement. Beetlejuice felt his guts squeeze. "Great babes, That's great."


	5. New York and New Troubles

"Hey get outta the way, ya numbskull!" the heavy Brooklyn accent was what woke a snoozing Beetlejuice. He sat up, looked around and noticed they were in New York City traffic. Heavy New York traffic. Lydia was slumped into her seat with her hands white knuckled on the steering wheel. Her face was set in a grim scowl that looked so out of place on her usually sweet, open face that B.J. had to chuckle.

"Shut it or I'll talk to Juno about sending you to The Lost Souls' Room." Lydia turned her blinker on and turned into a parking garage. "Hey, you're the brainiac that wanted to bring a car to the city where everybody walks." Beetlejuice lifted his arms to stretch and eyed Lydia amusingly. Lydia parked the car and leaned back to breathe.

She had made it to New York with her best friend, about to go in to receive her first assignment as a photographer. Everything seemed to be falling into place. "Alright, I'm going in to get the assignment. Stay here and, Beej?" The ghost looked up into her dark gray eyes as she leaned so close, he felt his throat get tight. She smelled like roses and cinnamon mixed with the minty hint of mouthwash. Her heat radiated at him, so different from the eternal cold of his. "Y…Yeah, Babes?"

"DO NOT MOVE FROM THIS CAR."

Lydia grabbed her purse and got out. After closing the door, Lydia turned and smirked and set her hands on her narrow hips. "BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!" She yelled and watched her friend disappear.

"Low blow, Babes. I'm talking six feet under low." Beetlejuice mumbled, appearing in the reflection in her keys. Lydia smiled innocently "Just a precaution. Now go haunt someone else while I talk to these people."

In the lobby of the building, Lydia officially felt all her self-esteem die a slow,painful death. The room was full of men and women in crisp, professional suits carrying briefcases and looking very absorbed in their Blackberries. A reception at the desk looked up and smiled warmly. Lydia felt a little better and walked up.

The receptionist didn't look much older than herself. Maybe twenty, with long blonde hair in a tight bun and a brilliant blue dress that hugged her curvy figure and made her dark blue eyes glow. She was typing furiously on the keyboard in front of her and talking even faster on the phone. "Yes…Yes..No, not 12:30 midnight, 12:30 in the afternoon. And Mr. Dawson says keep the nudity minor. I know sex sales, Tyler, but believe it or not, there are prudes in NYC." Blondie rolled her eyes and smiled at Lydia. "Okay, love, ttyl."

Blondie hung up the phone and gave Lydia her full attention. "Sorry, my friend is in the same apprenticeship program you are and his assignment was apparently too vague. Hi, Cybil Ingram: Respetionist, therapist and hopeless gossip, at your service!" Lydia smiled and shook Cybil's hand for a shake. "You must be Lydia Deetz. You are exactly what I have been hoping for. All these Barbie clones with their Kodak's snapping pics of flowers…ugh! I cringe. I loved your piece with that full moon and the cat sitting on the grave. Beautiful." While she babbled, Cybil was combing through the huge pile of manila envolopes on her desk. Lydia looked around and saw that she was easily the youngest person in the room. If this program went well, she could easily get a job with the magazine. Wouldn't that be amazing…

"Viola! Found her! Lydia Deetz." Cybil handed over a packet, which Lydia tore into. On plain typing paper, was the following letter.

Dear Ms. Deetz,

We have seen you possess a flair for the dramatics. Very nice. We feel that this assignment should prove just the right level of challenge for you. Remember, you were chosen for your unique taste. Please do not disappoint.

Thank you,

Edmund Dawson, Daniella Fabolia , Issac Cross.

Lydia shuffeled the papers for her assignment sheet and turned four shades paler. Cybil's sapphire eyes turned to concerned. "Hey, don't sweat it, sweetie! Tyler, my buddy, he got one that said to photograph his obsession. He's gay, so don't worry it can't be any worse."

Lydia stared at the assignment outline. Her first picture was due in a week. She had to take a picture of someone doing something ordinary. Sleeping. But the someone wasn't just anyone. That someone was her best friend. She had to photograph Beetlejuice!


	6. Exploring and Explosions

Beetlejuice was bored. So bored he contemplated going to bug Juno, but then again he'd rather be exorcised than see that hag. Lydia was taking longer than she'd intended so B.J. decided to check on her. It was easy getting around the building, disguised as a cockroach that is. People in suits, designer jeans and leather skirts didn't notice a pinstriped pest scurrying across the tile floor.

Lydia wasn't in the main lobby or the information desk. "Maybe she's in the elevator." Beej tapped over to the sliding metal doors and hitched a ride. The stench of expensive perfume and cologne over powered him. And if a smell was bad to him…poor Lyds.

At the fifth floor, his Babes radar blinked on and he got off. Sure enough there was Lydia, sitting in a winged-backed chair with a piece of paper on her lap. She looked worried and was chewing on her thumbnail, paying no attention to the person next to her. But Beej was.

The "person" was a boy about Lydia's age with a simple gray t-shirt, baggy black jeans with a small wallet chain and combat boots. His hair was that artsy shaggy that girls creamed over and the color looked like he'd dyed it a dark, dark blue. Beetlejuice couldn't see his eyes, because his eyes were glued to Lydia's chest.

"Hey, I'm Duncan." Blue hair said leaning over towards HIS babes. B.J. felt his temper rise. Oh wonderful, she's not in NYC an hour and she's getting hit on. B.J. didn't like this. NOT. .

Lydia shook out of her daze and smiled sweetly, "Lydia Deetz. Nice to meet you."

"So, you coming to complain about the assignment too?" Blue asked (Beej refused to call him by his name.) and leaned closer to Lydia. She scooted away just a little, which made her ghoulish friend smile. "Uh, no. Just…I..I may not have a willing subject for mine. I…I have to take a picture of someone sleeping and..well its complicated." Lydia didn't seem comfortable with being under so much attention. Back home she had flown under the radar. But a beautiful girl was easily noticed. Beetlejuice shook his head, he REALLY needed to stop thinking of his best friend like that.

"You're lucky. Mine is to catch a "growing relationship' . I'm making sure I can't get sued for stalking." Blue obviously thought he was a jokester. Lets see how good his sense of humor was.

Lydia sat in the chair waiting to see one of the main executives to see if there was anyway to switch her assignment. The boy next to her was chatting, but she wasn't really paying attention. Not until the red lamp next to him turned black and white striped and exploded. "Shit!" Duncan ducked and shielded his face from the shards. Lydia rolled her eyes and gripped the paper in her lap. She was sooooo not in the mood right now.

Standing up, she handed one of the business cards that had been Delia's gift to her to the seceratary. "Can you have them call me? Something,'' she looked up at the smiling ceiling fan and narrowed her eyes," came up. I need to go."

The girl at the desk promised to relay the message and turned to answer the phone. Lydia stomped out to the elevator and when the doors closed, she was greeted with the sly smile of the Ghost With The Most. " Smashing performance. If I do say so myself."

" Youre a horrible little person." She sneered as she pressed the "L'' button. Beej just shrugged, " He was getting too close for comfort. Besides, I'm hungry."


	7. Helping

" I still don't see why I can't see what the big deal about the assignment is. Just go photograph some hobo sleeping in a box. I saw like, billion of them on the way over." Beej was busy trying to balance three boxes on his nose while Lydia placed her photos on the wall of her new apartment. Sighing as she hung a picture of Ginger tapping next to one of Monster and Pookie. "There. Done." She smiled at her new home.

It wasn't big. On the contrary, it was barely bigger than her room back in Peaceful Pines, but it was hers. Well, hers and B.J.'s. The kitchen was only big enough to hold a sink, stove, a dingy fridge and a few cupboards. Not to far was the bathroom so small she could stand in the middle and touch all four walls. Her bed was off to the far west wall and not a few feet away was her couch, coffee table and the small tv she had reluctantly let her dad buy her. She'd already put most of her clothes in the chest of drawers and old fashioned wardrobe that Ginger had found at a Graveyard sale. The bed had been furnished and was now made up with her new black silk sheets she'd splurged for.

" Well maybe I am over thinking this. Hey, lets pop down to China Town. I am starving." She hadn't told Beetlejuice her entire assignment. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She had photographed him a lot of times before, but she hadn't submitted those in her application. He had promised to stay tonight with her, maybe she could sneak a quick one later on. B.J. placed the boxes on the floor and flashed into a delivery boy outfit. " NO way babes. You stay here and relax. I'll go get the chow and then we will toast to your new found freedom. Heck we may even flash over the the Neither world and see the guys." Before she could respond he was gone.

B.J. had to get out of the apartment. Place was more cramped then a grave! But it made Lyds happy so he'd deal. She'd not been thrilled with his act at the magazine headquarters, but she had been too distracted to bellyache much. She wasn't telling him everything about the assignment and that bugged him. Not in a good way.

Coming into China Town, he was half glad they were in New York. Here not as many people stared. They were used to freaks. In the reasturaunt he ordered Lyds favorite: Cashew chicken with noodles and spare ribs. He'd decided to get spare ribs and some egg rolls. Suddenly, he wasn't that hungry.

After he paid the little china man the total, he walked back outside. It was starting to get dark. He decided not to walk all the way back to the loft, and just flashed back. He heard the shower running and could smell Lyds everywhere. "AH, hell, Babes." He groaned, "Give a dead guy a break." Suddenly, he spied the assignment paper on the table. " well if she didn't really want me to see, she would of hidden it better." He raced over to the table and ran his eyes all over the typed paper. Literally.

The paper read…

Friendship seems to be very important to you Miss. Deetz. Paired with your unique style, we are excited to ask that your first assignment be to photograph the person closest to you. We also request that said subject be sleeping, due to the fact that this is when a human is at its most vulnerable.

So wait…Lyds had to photograph him? Asleep? Why hadn't she just asked?

He heard the shower shut off and Lydia getting her things together. Thinking fast B.J. over extended his arm to make sure her camera was near by. Then he flopped on the couch and tried to appear natural. First he curled up and sucked his thumb. Okay, he thought, maybe that's over doing it. He casually threw one arm over his gut and the other he let dangle.

Through slitted eyes, he watched Lydia emerge and take in the sight. Her dark eyes widened and then she smiled so big, he had to bite his cheek not to return it.

Not fully believing her luck, Lydia dashed for her camera. She knelt at the foot of the couch and quickly snapped several shots. With speed she didn't even know she possessed, She was on the back of the sofa and almost in B.J.'s face snapping more.

B.J. let out a snore and stretched. " Holy Hell Babes!" he yelled and fell off the couch. " Be glad I'm already dead or you'd of killed me!" he made a show of being grumpy for a few minutes but secretly he was feeling proud he could help.


End file.
